My Friend, Ethan
July 12th, 2013. It's been a while since I've spoken to Ethan. I think it's been around two months. Ethan is a really nice friend, although I stopped speaking to him when he started.. well, he didn't seem to be okay, like he wasn't happy. He sounded moody all the time for around three to four weeks. I didn't feel comfortable speaking with him anymore, but I thought it had been too long so I called him on Skype, at around 11:26 pm. I called him around fve times, when he sent me a picture. Answer_me.png". It showed a picture of his face, covered in blood. I just thought that he must have edited it. Maybe Photoshop. He didn't have much skill in it though, so it couldn't have been. I right-clicked it, and almost clicked delete, just before I noticed another option. It said "Answer". I was curious. I installed an anti-virus, just in case it gave me a virus. So, once I installed it, I clicked "Answer", and it instantly called Ethan on Skype. I felt that that was a little weird, but I just waited for him to answer. Once he answered, he wasn't speaking. I could hear whispering, but I really couldn't make out what he was saying. I turned my volume up all the way, but still nothing. Then, he turned on his webcam. I could see a small faint head shape, and then, by surprise, the webcam turned off and the video ended. I didn't really know him in real life either, so it was odd for him to turn on webcam. Nothing really happened after that. Around a week after, he called me again. This time, his light was on and he had no hair, and the blood was in the same place as that picture. Then, the Skype call just closed. I was scared to go back online for another month. I don't know why, but it just creeped me out, even if it was a joke. But I had to use my phone still. July 13th, 2013 I switched on my phone, completely forgetting I had Skype installed on it. Then a group of people called, the people were "PLEASE, ANSWER" So, I didn't want to answer. I had a feeling it was the same crap again. But then out of nowhere the Answer_me.png picture was displayed on my phone's screen, I now could not turn off my phone, or get out of the image. I had to take out the battery, and after that, everything was fine. Well, I thought, until I got back on my computer. The desktop background was that picture. I don't even want to mention it. Now it was just pissing me off. I didn't want to see that again. Later in the day around 13:57, I thought I saw somebody outside when I looked through my window, he looked exactly like Ethan. Now, Ethan was Irish. I'm from England, and he wouldn't just travel here. But, I could definitely make out that the person outside was Ethan. Now, my parents weren't home, and I couldn't remember their number, so I couldn't call them. I didn't have the keys to the house either, so I couldn't go out of the house, because I would be locked in. I then began hearing screams, which is normal in the area that I live in. But, I peeked through the window, poking my head between the curtains, and Ethan was gone. I went to get some food, as I was quite hungry, while wondering where my parents had gone. It seemed weird, them being away for two days. Then I thought I could hear something in my room. A small stepping sound. I hid under the kitchen table. I took a glimpse outside, and I saw Ethan. He was standing in the hall of my house, bloodied, and holding the dead bodies of my parents- they had lost an eye and a leg each. He wasn't holding any weapons, but he had spotted me, he started to walk towards me. He then started to stretch his fingers, I could hear the clicks of his knuckles as he walked towards me. He pulled out his fingers, and pushed in my right eyeball. I could feel it, I could hear snapping sounds in my head, I was in pain. Then he started to squash my left leg, with his hands, so hard that he ended up breaking the bones. Then he walked up to me and whispered something. "That leg is useful now, you don't need that." Just before he grabbed the top of my leg, squeezed it, and pulled. I could feel the flesh tearing inside my leg, and I could feel the cracking of my bones. He just left home after that. Leaving just my dead parents on the kitchen table. I'm still alive. Don't worry about anything. Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet